Non mihi, non tibi, sed nobis
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: "Not for me, not for you, but for us." A fanfiction about House and Cameron. The story takes place around season 5, no spoilers.  I'm sorry for my mistakes, English is not my native language so I hope it is understandable. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. This is a "short" fiction about House and Cameron. Unfortunately, English is not my native language (I'm French) so I'm sorry for my mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy it ;-)_

**Non mihi, non tibi, sed nobis**

_(not for me, not for you, but for us)_

**Chapter 1**

Another day started. Nothing changed. House arrived at the hospital in late as always, Cuddy yelled at him as always, she received comments about her chest as always, and Cameron did not come as always.

Nobody had seen her for weeks. And everybody was wondering where she was – she did not answer those fifty calls.

"If she doesn't come at work tomorrow, I fire her." House said to Wilson.

"You can't fire her. She's too important for you."

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"You're worried about her."

"Absolutely not! She's paid to work, but she doesn't. I have to work for two. Cuddy should pay me more."

Wilson left. Everytime they spoke about Cameron, their conversations ended like that. And Wilson was too tired to insist.

However, House was really getting worried. In fact, he was mostly wondering what happened – curiousity, of course. House would never get worried for someone. House is House. And he was curious. Too curious, maybe. Curious enough to go to Cameron's door, find the keys under a flowerpot, and come in.

At first sight, he thought the apartment was empty. But he heard some weird noise, and then came in Cameron's room.

She was there, on her bed, curled up. Despite the fact he could not see her face, he knew she was crying. He walked through the room and sit next to her. He could not find the words to say – he never found them.

"Cameron…" that was the only thing he was able to say.

She looked at him. He saw all those tears, crawling on her cheeks. Once again, he did not know what to say, what to do.

"Where is Chase? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" He asked, ill-at-ease.

"Why should I know? I never know where this jerk is."

"He's your boyfriend, you should know that."

Weird. He was sure they were not the good words.

"He broke up…"

A silence settled between them. She was not expecting a reply from him. She wanted him to leave her apartment, she wanted to be alone in her flat, and never see someone ever again. People were just making her depressed. And her pain was her only friend.

It did not take so much time for House to know what she was thinking about. But strangely, he did not want to let her alone, here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for those reviews. I read them even if I don't always reply. Anyway, this is the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry for House's character, I know he's not the same in the show but it's hard to write it, even more when it's not my native language. So I still hope you'll enjoy it despite my mistakes. ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry…" He said, calmly.

"You're not."

"I am."

"Why would you be?"

He did not answer. He was staring at her, thinking. And she was doing the same. He was not able to say why he was sorry. He was just looking at her, she was crying, and the only thing he wanted was to make her stop.

He took her in his arms.

She did not move. She could not. And she did not want to. Why did he hug her? He was not sure. That was the first thing which came in his mind. And he was glad to see she stopped crying.

They stayed like that about twenty minutes. She was there, snuggled up in his arms. And he was there, hugging her.

Then he got up quickly and went in the kitchen.

"House?"

He did not answer, but she was not able to move. She was waiting for him when he came back, with a little plate.

"What…" she started.

"It's not perfect, I made this rapidly and um… well, you should eat."

She took the plate. She stared at him and felt ashamed.

"Eat." He repeated.

She started eating the meal, trying to forget the fact House was looking her up and down. He washed the dishes when she finished – which was really surprising.

"You don't have to do that for me, you know…" she said.

She was still lying on her bed. He was sitting next to her.

"I don't ask you anything… I don't need anybody. I just want to stay here alone and… I mean… That was great, that you did that for me, but you really don't have to." She continued.

"You really wanna stay here alone?" He asked.

Three minutes past before she answered "I do."

"Then, goodnight Cameron."

She did not have the time to answer – he left the room, then the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, in the morning, House was ready to go working when he heard his cell phone's ringing. He saw Cameron's number on the screen and then answered.

"House?" she said immediately.

"I guess it's me. At least if you called my number so yes, it's House. What's up?"

"I, um… don't want to go working today. So… in case, if you want to come…" she said. "But I don't force you, of course, if you don't want to, then don't come! It's okay, everything is okay, I don't need you, it's…"

"If you don't need me, then why did you call me?"

It took her around twenty second to find an answer – which was not an answer, in fact.

"I don't know…" she admitted.

A few minutes later, House was standing in front of the immunologist's door. She opened this last and moved back to let the doctor come into the flat. He noticed rapidly that she cried again. She closed the door and turned back, when House hugged her – for the second time in two days.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

"Well, if it disturbs you, you can push me away."

But she did not.

They spent that day together. House received a few calls from the hospital but he did not want to answer. He just wanted to stay here, with her, taking care of her. He was not in love with her. He just considered her as a… a what? It was impossible to know. He just wanted her to stop crying.

He asked her to lie down on her settee. She obeyed without saying anything. He went in the kitchen again and came back with some sandwiches on a plate. He switched on the television and came next to her pretty doctor, holding her in his arms. They started watching movies, serials… almost everything, while they were eating. Actually, they did not care about what they were watching. They just wanted to feel each other, closely.

She finally fell asleep on him. He turned the television off, and then closed his arms on Cameron.

They stayed together the whole month. House was cooking for her. They were washing the dishes together, and watching television, hugging at the same time.

House totally forgot the hospital, only thinking about Cameron and her tears – tears which stopped crawling on Cameron's cheeks. She was starting to smile again. She did not think about her ex boyfriend anymore.

"He doesn't deserve you." He told her once. "He made you sad, and he doesn't care about how you're doing now. He wouldn't have made you happy, so you don't have to regret him."

She decided to listen to him. After all, he was the only who was helping her.

However, she was not able to go out. She did not appreciate the fact to see other people. House did not force her.

Nevertheless, they walked together in the street that day. Cameron was almost holding his arm; scared of… she did not know what she was afraid of. She just disliked the fact there were so much people there. But House's presence reassured her a bit.

They went in a park, which was almost empty. They sat on the grass. Cameron was staring at the ground, trying to forget what was going on around her – she was there, with House, and that was enough. He held her in his arms – he got used to her hug a lot.

"I had a nightmare again that night." She said, almost ashamed.

"Again?" he whispered. "What was it about?"

"Still the same. People were fighting, crying…"

She heard him sighing. She did not say anything, waiting for an answer, which came about ten minutes later.

"Why do you have all these nightmares?" House asked. "You don't even go out, you don't see people fighting or crying, but you dream about that anyway…"

"Dunno."

"Maybe you think about it too much."

She did not reply, was thinking. House waited, watching the gray sky and wondering if it was going to rain.

"It might be it." She finally said. "I… I don't know. People don't want to be happy. Well, they're just happy in their sadness. They want to be sad. They want to be angry. It's easier for them. And most of time, depressed people have a special treatment because they're sad. But everybody can be sad. Just… think about who you are and who you want to be, and you can depress."

"It's true. People want to be sad, right, this is their choice. But what about you? Do you want to be sad? Or maybe you want to listen to those weak people, and be sad just because it's easier."

He did not know what he wanted to explain. He was the first to hate life. He did not want her to think the same.

Is it being selfish to give yourself the right to be sad, but forbid it to someone else, just because you are worried and you do not want them to think the same as you? Is it being selfish to forget yourself for a while just to take care about someone else?

Obviously, Cameron was thinking about it. And she knew she could not say House was selfish for trying to comfort her.

"You don't have to be sad, just because people are sad." He continued, knowing she was not able to say anything. "You don't have to care about them. They chose their way to live. I won't say they're wrong or right. Nobody can judge that. But you can try to be happy. Maybe you'll be sad later, because you failed, but being sad for being sad… why can't you be happy for some moments? You can try. And nobody is able to know you'll fail. Maybe you'll find happiness and you won't lose it. Or maybe you'll lose it. Nobody knows. If you fail, you will have lived good moments before. No regret. Maybe you'll be sad if you fail. But if you don't try to be happy, you'll be sad too. In the doubt, try to seek happiness and to keep it."

She suddenly got up. House was staring at her, wondering if his speech was useful.

"Get up." She ordered.

He obeyed. His eyes dived deeply in hers. He saw she was feeling lost, confused, maybe anxious… it is hard to describe a feeling. It is even more to guess what someone feels.

Unable to talk or to express her emotion, she tried to make him understand with gestures; she held his hands, came closer to him, and then put her lips on his.

Out of the blue, she remembered that feeling. She remembered the first time she kissed him. She remembered his lips' taste. She remembered that sensation she had around her chest, when her heart started beating quickly.

Now she was kissing him again. She felt it the same way. They were holding each other's hand, kissing at the same time. The world around them stopped, they made their own one. They came into a bubble, in which nobody was able to enter.

They finally stopped kissing. She released his hands. The world restarted its motion. The bubble exploded. People around them were looking at them.

"Skies are turning gray. We should come back home." She said.

They did not talk about this kiss. They did not even know what to say about it. House just heard a little "sorry" from her, but he could not understand why she was regretful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, a ray of light entered in the bedroom and woke Cameron up. She opened her eyes slowly, and muttered some insults – as always, in the morning. She got up, went in the living-room. House was supposed to sleep in the settee, but … he was not. She went into the bathroom, then the kitchen but … he was nowhere.

Worried, she took her cell phone and wrote his number.

"Cameron? You woke up?" he said.

"House! Where the hell are you?" she yelled, waking up her neighbors.

"I, um, have things to do… I thought you were going to wake up later. I'll be back soon."

"Okay…"

She rang off. She was feeling … empty. House used to came into her room to wake her up. She thought it was a weird feeling. House was not there. They were not together. She felt like something was missing – _someone_ was missing.

She turned the television on and started to watch it, barely following the show, but thinking about that kiss they shared the previous day. Unfortunately she could not think about it because her cell phone rang. She thought it was House but then saw "Chase" on the screen. She whispered. The last thing she needed was to talk with him. Nevertheless, she answered.

"What do you want?" she directly asked.

"Hi, Allie. What are you doing?" he said, acting like she did not say anything.

"Don't call me like that! What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to know how you were doing, I didn't have news from you for a while."

"Oh, and you got worried? That is surprising."

"Of course I'm worried, there's nothing surprising!"

"You're worried but you didn't take news from me. Weird. If you really cared about me you wouldn't have broken up."

"I know… I'm sorry for what I did. I was drunk, you know… I didn't know what I was doing."

"And I should forgive you, now?"

"You should give me another chance. I won't drink anymore, I won't… I won't hurt you, I will take ca…"

She did not let him end his sentence, and hang off.

House came into the apartment a few seconds later.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Told ya, I was doing something important."

"But what were you doing?"

"Wait, you didn't eat? Oh, I see, you wanted to wait me. It's so sweet. But you shouldn't."

"Don't avoid…"

"Okay, I'm gonna cook you something again."

She decided to stop seeking an answer, and then went in the kitchen with him to cook something – together.


End file.
